


I.

by faithwolf



Series: Teen Wolf drabbles [1]
Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Episode: s03e11 Alpha Pact, Gen, Spoilers
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-08-15
Updated: 2013-08-15
Packaged: 2017-12-23 14:06:06
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 350
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/927378
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/faithwolf/pseuds/faithwolf
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Written for a drabble war. Prompt: Scott having to explain to his mom why her watch is broken (and lying or not)</p>
            </blockquote>





	I.

His mom shows up in his room as silently as any ghost would. Scott nearly drops his phone. She's not a ghost, though; she's just bruised and tired. But alive. Scott feels his lips stretching into a smile, but they freeze half-way when she raises her arm, displaying a broken watch in her hand. 

Right. He should have known she'll notice it right away. 

"Please," she says and closes her eyes. "Please tell me this is the result of werewolf strength and emotional trauma caused by my disappearance. Because otherwise, I just... I just can't figure out why you would take my watch and break it. And then I'd have to scream at you and lecture like a parent, and I just don't have the energy for that right now. So please, please, Scott, just tell--"

"Mom!" 

Fortunately, that stops her and she falls silent. She looks miserable, but Scott doubts the broken watch is the reason. It's just one of many bad things that happened since...

"I'm sorry," he says. "I was upset. It was an accident."

She presses her lips together and nods. For a moment, it looks like she might cry. But then she smiles. "Never liked it that much anyway." She looks around and sees the trash can next to Scott's desk. She aims and scores. A perfect shot.

"Mom!" Scott takes a steps forward. "We can fix it."

"Nah." She shakes her head. "Not that." She moves towards the doorway with a wry smile. "But next time I get kidnapped, please don't go anywhere near grandma's china. She'd have a heart attack."

She leaves before Scott has a chance to say anything. There's plenty he could say. Like, "I won't let you get kidnapped again." Or, "Sure, we can fix the watch and all that it ever meant to you." 

Lies, all of it. 

Or he could tell her something that's actually true. Like, "He's back in town." But she already has plenty to keep her awake tonight. 

Scott walks to the trash and digs out the watch. 

One day, she might want it back.


End file.
